Semaine avec un vampire
by haevenly
Summary: Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques... l'histoire de Duo
1. Chapter 1

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HYDM

**CHAPITRE UN : départ pour…**

_C'était une nuit noire, sans lune, sans étoiles, une nuit étrangement calme. Heero rentrait chez lui __à__ pieds pour profit__er__ de l'air frais. Il sortait de soirée et bien qu'il n'ait pas touché une goutte d'alcool, il s'était senti bizarre, avec une sensation de flottement. Il n'habitait qu'à dix petites minutes de chez Quatre et avait donc commencé à marcher._

_S'arrêtant devant une vitrine, il observa le bleu de ses yeux pendant un moment. La main de son reflet se leva alors lentement pour glisser dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, imitant son geste à la perfection. Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par une main qui se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, il se retourna et fut hypnotisé. Il ne saurait dire si c'était par les yeux améthystes de son vis-à-vis ou par ses cheveux châtains claire__s__, longs, natté__s__ ou encore par sa peau diaphane… peut-être était-ce par son sourire éclatant… le natté inspira profondément et se passa la langue sur les lèvres._

_A ce moment, Heero ne saurait pas dire pourquoi il se laissait embrasser, ni pourquoi il laissait cet homme tout __à__ fait étrange passer sa langue sur son cou et le mordre…_

Un son insupportable et incessant arracha Heero à son rêve. Dans un grognement, il éteignit son réveil et remonta ses draps sur sa tête. Il ne voulait pas se lever et il se demandait encore pourquoi il s'était inscrit à cette fichu visite de manoir. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était une idée de Quatre, et Trowa lui avait fait du chantage pour être sûr qu'il vienne. « Pour rencontrer des gens » qu'ils disaient.

Sauf qu'Heero ne voulait plus rencontrer personne depuis la nuit où l'inconnu natté avait croisé sa route, deux semaines plus tôt.

Il passa une main sur son cou ou deux petits trous avaient du mal à cicatriser.

Une musique fit sursauter Heero et il roula sur le côté pour attraper son téléphone qui traînait par terre. Après avoir vérifier le numéro, il répondit.

- Oui Quatre ?

- O_n est en bas de chez toi ?_

- Déjà ?

- M_e di__s__ pas que t'es pas levé._

- Je vous ouvre.

Il raccrocha en soupirant et se leva. Il évita tant bien que mal les habits qui jonchaient le sol de sa chambre et traversa le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée. Il enclencha l'ouverture de la porte de l'allée et entrouvrit celle de l'entrée avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Une fois habillé, il se rendit à la cuisine ou Quatre et Trowa attendaient déjà.

- Salut Heero. Lança joyeusement Quatre.

- Salut…

N'ajoutant pas un mot de plus, il prit son petit- déjeuner.

- Essaie de ne pas nous mettre en retard. Sourit Quatre.

- J'ai déjà accepté sous la menace de participer à votre sortie de couple alors ne m'en demande pas trop.

- Oui mais on doit aller chercher Wuffei.

Heero avala de travers ses Frosties et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Il n'avait rien contre Wuffei… enfin presque.

Le chinois et lui s'étaient rencontrés par l'intermédiaire de Quatre qui pensait qu'ils feraient un beau couple, seulement le chinois l'avait de suite pensé aussi et était devenu un poil envahissant pour le japonais qui ne le trouvait pas à son goût… pas du tout même.

- Pourquoi vient-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que quand on lui a dit que tu nous accompagnais, il a tenu à venir aussi.

Nouvel étranglage et cette fois, Trowa, qui jusqu'à présent était resté appuyé au plan de travail muet comme une carpe et immobile comme une statue, dû lui porter secours.

- C'est une blague ? Finit par articuler Yuy. Il me laissera jamais tranquille ? Je sais pas, dites lui que je suis… bordelique…

- On lui a dit. Sourit Trowa, un brin moqueur. Que tu faisais rarement la lessive aussi et qu'il t'arrivait de mettre deux jours de suite le même boxer quand t'étais pas réveillé.

- Pourquoi regardes-tu mes sous-vêtements toi ? Quatre, surveille ton fiancé.

- J'ai des yeux, c'est pour m'en servir. Répondit Trowa alors que Winner retenait un rire.

- Et comment t'en souviens-tu d'abord de la couleur de mes sous-vêtements au point de s'avoir qu'il m'arrive de mettre deux fois le même ?

- J'en sais rien…mais hier t'avais un boxer rouge.

Heero baissa les yeux et constata qu'il en portait un noir. Il devait donc être bien réveillé ce matin puisqu'il avait pensé à le changer, quoi qu'il se demandait quand son ami avait pu constater ce fait, qui était déjà arrivé plus d'une fois. Et ce fut sur ce qu'ils partirent chercher Wuffei pour se rendre au manoir du duc Maxwell. Le but de l'expédition était de traverser à pieds la forêt séparant la ville du manoir, de le visiter et de vivre quatre jours là-bas comme au temps du duc.

Heero n'était pas très emballé par l'idée et, assis au fond du car, regardait défiler le paysage. Il se demandait si la forêt était encore loin. A coté de lui, Wuffei écoutait avec attention les commentaires du guide sur la vie dans les manoirs alors que devant, Quatre et Trowa étaient plongés sur la brochure distribuée au départ.

Les pensées d'Heero glissèrent vers l'inconnu à la natte. Il repensa au baiser, à sa langue chaude sur la peau sensible de son cou, à ses mains dans ses cheveux mais surtout à cette douleur étrangement excitante lorsqu'il l'avait mordu.

Remarquant qu'il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son jean, il soupira de soulagement en entendant le guide leur demander de descendre du car. L'air froid, hivernal, calma relativement vite Heero. Il remonta son écharpe sur son menton et suivit le groupe qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il constata qu'une fine couche de givre recouvrait le paysage. Après tout, c'était début décembre, c'était normal.

- Tu as l'air pensif. Lâcha Wuffei en se mettant à sa hauteur.

- Il y a de forte chance que je le sois vraiment.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

- A énormément de chose… A commencer par le fait que cette sortie est stupide.

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

- Parce qu'on m'a menacé de m'occuper des préparatifs de la fête de Noël… et je tenais pas vraiment à décorer tout mon appartement, ni à accueillir tout le monde le 25. Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Wuffei haussa une épaule comme si il n'était plus trop sûr de la raison mais fini par répondre :

- Parce que je voulais te revoir.

- T'es chou.

Non, Heero ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il trouvait juste adorable que quelqu'un veuille le revoir. Et il devait avouer que Wuffei était bien courageux parce qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui. Il se promit de faire des efforts durant ce séjour.

Devant eux, la forêt semblait infinie. Fouillis d'herbes hautes, d'arbustes et d'arbres. Aucun chemin n'était tracé et ils s'enfonçaient dans une mini jungle. Heero sentit des ronces accrocher sur son jean. Il dut avancer d'une dizaine de pas avant que la branche le lâche et il enjamba un tronc en soupirant. Il avait la lourde impression de marcher depuis des heures. Devant lui, Quatre, Trowa et les autres semblaient bien s'amuser et se prendre pour des aventuriers. Il se jura de ne plus céder à un tel chantage et accéléra la marche pour ne pas se faire distancer.

- On voit le manoir ! S'écria quelqu'un.

Relevant la tête, Heero scruta attentivement la forêt. Il lui fallut un moment pour voir se dessiner entre les arbres la silhouette lointaine du manoir.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2: manoir

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY, DM

**CHAPITRE DEUX : manoir**

Ça leur avait tout de même pris la matinée pour traverser la forêt et il n'était pas loin d'une heure de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail du manoir. Ils marchèrent sur un petit chemin en gravier bordé de pelouse recouverte d'une fine couche de givre.

Le manoir était immense, les façades extérieures étaient couvertes de lierres et on ne voyait plus que les grandes portes en chênes et les fenêtres.

- C'est aussi froid que toi. Déclara Quatre en regardant le manoir puis Heero.

- Moi je le trouve… exotique. Répondit le japonais.

- Tout est relatif. Déclara le blond

Trowa leva les yeux au ciel mais n'en pensait pas moins qu'Heero. Le manoir avait bien quelque chose d'exotique. En tout cas vu de l'extérieur.

Suivant le guide, ils passèrent la grande porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée. Un hall immense au sol en marbre blanc et au mur en pierre. Au fond, un escalier montait, il était en pierre mais les marches étaient recouvertes d'une moquette rouge sang. Au mur, quelques tableaux se faisaient concurrences.

Au plafond pendait un grand lustre en cristal semblable à une cascade miniature. Les plafonds étaient extrêmement hauts. Le guide parlait de la création du manoir surtout par obligation, conscient que personne ne l'écoutait, ils étaient tous trop fasciné par la beauté du hall.

Heero en tout cas était fasciné par le hall pourtant si simple. Il remarqua un long couloir à gauche, un autre à droite et une grande porte sous l'escalier à coté de laquelle trônait une statue de loup. Cependant, une peinture attira son attention plus que les autres. Elle était accrochée au mur à coté du couloir de gauche.

- L'homme sur la peinture, c'est qui ?

La question était partie malgré lui, il avait le doigt pointé sur ledit tableau et tous les regards se braquèrent dessus. C'était une peinture représentant un jeune homme au longs cheveux tressés, aux yeux améthystes et au sourire rayonnant, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir et d'un chapeau haut de forme.

- C'est le Duc, Duo Maxwell. Un grand homme malgré son jeune âge.

Heero resta hypnotisé par ce portrait. Le duc était le sosie de l'inconnu à la natte. Seuls les vêtements différaient. L'inconnu à la natte était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un long manteau ouvert sur une chemise rouge.

- Il avait quel âge ? Questionna le japonais.

- Son père lui a laissé le pouvoir le jour de ses 17 ans, il a été porté disparu le jour de ses 24 ans, il a été déclaré mort l'année de ses 25 ans après des recherches d'une année sans résultats. Aujourd'hui il aurait eu 175 ans.

-175 ans… murmura Heero avant de détacher son regard du tableau pour suivre les autres dans le couloir de gauche, au plafond haut était éclairé par des bougies. Ils débouchèrent sur un hall plus petit avec plein de portes et un autre couloir plus petit.

- C'est ici que le Duc faisait ses réceptions. Mais nous en parlerons après le déjeuner. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine.

Le guide poussa une porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui résonna dans le hall, sur une grande salle à manger avec une table pouvant facilement accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes, elle était très longue et en bois foncé, vernis, elle était entourée de chaises à haut dossier. A un bout, douze couverts avaient été dressés. Assiettes en porcelaine, couverts en argents et verres en cristal.

- Prenez place, je vous prie.

Heero s'assit entre Wuffei et un homme aux cheveux blonds et face à Quatre. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, des domestiques vinrent les servir.

- Le sanglier et le gratin étaient les plats préférés du duc.

Des « bon appétit » fusèrent de part et d'autre de la table et on entendit plus que le tintement des couverts sur les assiettes. Heero observa plus attentivement la pièce et remarqua une porte ouverte, plongé dans l'ombre. Il mit un certain temps à remarquer deux yeux améthystes briller avant de disparaître.

- Les toilettes ? demanda Heero.

- Derrière cette porte. Précise le guide en lui montrant une direction

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers ladite porte. Il la franchit et vit une cape noire disparaître à un angle. Heero allongea le pas et se retrouva face à une porte qu'il essaya d'ouvrir en vain.

- Où es-tu. Murmura-t-il.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il se retourna dans un sursaut. Face à lui, une personne qui le dépassait d'une tête, vêtu de vêtement sombre. Sa peau diaphane n'avait rien de remarquable, au contraire de ses yeux, longs et étroits, ressemblant curieusement à ceux d'un animal. Le visage à moitié caché sous une capuche noire. Une mèche de cheveux lui barrait les yeux, longue et raide. Châtain clair.

- En fait, tu es le duc.

Le natté ne répondit pas, se contentant de retirer sa capuche et de prendre Heero par le menton pour l'embrasser avant de sourire, dévoilant ses dents, dont deux plus pointues que les autres. Heero retira son écharpe et le natté passa un doigt sur les deux petits trous.

- Pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas ?

- Parce que ton goût et ton odeur me plaisent. Je veux te garder plus longtemps.

La voix du natté était grave et envoûtante. Les jambes d'Heero tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'adosser à la porte derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Pas que le Duc lui faisait peur mais il était envoûté. Il se sentait défaillir. Le duc passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Il inspira, s'enivrant du parfum doux et fruité d'Heero et approcha sa bouche de son cou. Le brun pouvait sentir le souffle de Duo et sa langue sur sa peau. La situation l'excitait particulièrement et il pria pour que le duc ne le remarque pas. Ce dernier planta ses dents dans les deux petits trous déjà présents, les rouvrant. Un liquide chaud au goût métallique se déversa dans sa bouche et il but quelques gorgées avant de passer sa langue sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement. Heero retint un gémissement lorsque Duo appuya sa cuisse sur son entrejambe pour se détacher de lui.

- La salle de bain est sur ta droite avant la salle à manger. Informa avec un sourire amusé Duo en passant un doigt sur la bosse qui tendait le jean d'Heero.

- Merci.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3: entrevue

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

CHAPITRE TROIS : entrevue

Heero avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il devait, comme les autres, partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un et il était tombé sur Wuffei. Bien involontairement car c'était le guide qui avait fait les groupes. D'ailleurs Quatre et Trowa n'étaient pas ensemble. Si le blond devait dormir avec un jeun homme du nom de Kris, son fiancé partageait sa chambre avec un jeune homme blond du nom de Loïc.

Après s'être tourné et retourné mainte fois, Heero finit par se lever. A coté de lui, Wuffei ronflait. Il s'approcha doucement de la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et tira un rideau pour voir dehors. Il faisait nuit, il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin et la lune se voyait très nettement, parfait disque blanc sur fond noir. Il n'y avait pas d'étoiles et un léger vent agitait les arbres, faisant murmurer leurs feuillages. Au loin, les montagnes étaient dissimulées par d'épais nuages sans doute chargés de neige.

Après un long soupir, il traversa la pièce pour se diriger vers la porte en bois massif. Une main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta pour balayer la chambre du regard. Elle était plutôt grande, avec un parquet ciré, un grand lit à baldaquin et des toiles blanches recouvraient les murs de pierres. D'un coté une grande armoire sculptée trônait, de l'autre un grand fauteuil.

Il ouvrit la porte en essayant de ne pas la faire trop grincer et se dirigea vers le petit salon à deux portes de là. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en velours rouge face à la grande cheminée au-dessus de laquelle était suspendue une peinture représentant un lac.

Il se perdit dans sa contemplation et sursauta en entendant un éternuement derrière lui. Vivement, il se retourna. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Duo Maxwell attendait, bras croisé sur la poitrine, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt à capuche rouge foncé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux étaient soulignés au khôl, faisant ressortir leur couleur améthyste. Il avait un sourire moqueur suspendu aux lèvres.

Par réflexe, Heero se passa une main sur le cou. Il sentait nettement les deux petits trous sous ses doigts et ça le fit frissonner.

- Tu viens dîner je suppose ? Lâcha platement le japonais.

Duo retint difficilement un rire moqueur et demanda :

- Penses-tu être le seul dans ce manoir à pouvoir étancher ma soif ?

- Tu aimes mon goût… Certifie Heero se rappelant des paroles du jeune homme.

- C'est un fait… mais je pourrais tout de même me nourrir de sang de femme…

- Tu n'oserais pas commettre un meurtre alors que tout le monde ici pense qu'il n'y a que nous…

- Parles-tu de meurtre lorsque quelqu'un abat une vache pour se nourrir ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Ca reste un assassinat. Cela dit, je ne tuerai personne…

Heero s'était levé et Duo en profita pour faire un pas dans sa direction. Il lui adressa un regard plein d'envie et s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui. Une dizaine tout au plus. Il lui passa un doigt sur les deux petits trous et remarqua :

- Tu risques de garder une jolie cicatrice…

- Ca, ça dépends si tu arrêtes de venir te nourrir de mon sang ou pas.

- C'est un fait…

Heero avait du mal à réfléchir, il était comme drogué par l'odeur douce du natté, par la douceur de sa main contre son cou, hypnotisé par ses yeux, son sourire, envoûté par sa voix. Les lèvres de Duo capturèrent les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Le natté ne se souvenait pas avoir eu autant de contact avec une victime… pas depuis qu'il était vampire. Habituellement, il ne voyait qu'une fois ses victimes, il les vidait totalement de leur sang, les laissant mortes.

Mais Heero… c'était différent. Il avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas et n'auraient sans doute jamais. Déjà, il avait un charme fou et ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde non plus. Ensuite, il avait été envoûté par lui lors de leur rencontre deux semaines auparavant. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Sans doute étais-ce parce qu'il sentait que le brun n'avait pas peur de lui, loin de là même. Il semblait plutôt excité par la situation et c'était inhabituel pour lui. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre mais ça lui paraissait invraisemblable.

Pourtant, là tout de suite, en embrassant Heero, il avait l'impression d'embrasser une personne qu'il aimait, comme si tout était normal, comme s'il était encore bien vivant et capable d'aimer.

Le japonais se laissa aller au baiser et se surprit à y répondre tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Duo. La bouche de ce dernier finit par glisser dans son cou et sans préavis, il le mordit. Le sang se déversa dans sa bouche, liquide chaud au goût métallique et fruité à la fois. Il but une première gorgée, les yeux fermés, appréciant ce goût si particulier.

La deuxième gorgée fut avalée avec un sourire tandis qu'il sentait le pantalon de pyjama d'Heero se tendre sous son excitation naissante. A la troisième gorgée, il le relâcha. Un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton lui donnant un air sauvagement sexy.

- Je sens que tu vas prendre un abonnement pour la salle de bain. Sourit Duo un brin moqueur en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Ses yeux étaient voilés par le désir mais il se contenta de se détacher du brun et de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle lui retombait bas sur le front plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans l'ombre.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Heero.

- Faire un tour.

- Il neige.

- Je ne suis pas fait en sucre. Remarqua Duo alors que par la fenêtre, la lune était à présent masqué par des nuages noir et épais desquels une fine neige tombait.

Sans doute au petit matin, une fine couche recouvrirait la propriété.

Haussant une épaule il quitta la pièce et traversa le long couloir pour dévaler l'escalier quatre à quatre.

- HEY !

Avec un sourire il se retourna et vit Heero pencher par-dessus le garde-corps. Ce dernier lui lança quelque chose à la figure. Avec étonnement, il le déplia pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un long manteau en laine, noir.

- T'es peut-être pas en sucre mais je suis sûr que même pour un vampire c'est pas recommandé de sortir en t-shirt quand il fait -1 dehors.

- Tu serais étonné…

Duo enfila néanmoins le manteau, respirant l'odeur d'Heero qui imprégnait le tissu, et s'éloigna en direction de la porte d'entrée.

- Retourne te coucher, demain vous allez vous lever à l'aube ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4: sur un tapis

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

Note : **JTFLAM** : tu crois pas si bien dire^^

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : sur un tapis**

Sa peau diaphane semblait scintiller sous les rayons de la lune qui perçaient à travers les épais nuages tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans le paysage.

Assis sur le muret qui faisait le tour de la propriété, Duo essayait de faire le vide dans ses pensées qui revenait, bien malgré lui, sans cesse à Heero et à ses yeux semblables à deux lagons. Ce mec, aussi humain et simple soit-il, lui faisait perdre la tête et ça, ce n'était, selon lui, pas une bonne chose.

Lorsque la neige commençait à ne plus fondre en se posant sur ses vêtements, il retourna dans le manoir, en silence, telle une ombre dont on ne soupçonnerai même pas l'existence.

Heero se réveilla au son de coup contre la porte de la chambre. Vu le bruit, la personne devait s'en donner à cœur joie. Soupirant, il enfonça la tête sous son oreiller en râlant avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser. Il attrapa des vêtements avant de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle était spacieuse, avec toujours son sol et ses murs de pierre. Une grande baignoire sur pieds, blanche, trônait dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé du lavabo au-dessus duquel était suspendu un miroir. Longuement il observa son reflet et plus particulièrement les deux petits trous sur son cou. En secouant la tête, il alla se laver en vitesse et s'habilla pour retourner dans la chambre. Wuffei dormait encore, allongé a présent en travers du lit. Yuy leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit en grand les rideaux avant de lui balancer un oreiller à la figure, le réveillant en sursaut.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Lève-toi feignasse, on est attendu !

- Il est quelle heure ? Râla le noiraud en voyant qu'il faisait à peine jour dehors.

- Pas loin de 7h30.

- Un dimanche matin ? La torture, sérieux.

Heero leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce garçon était désespérant. Il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà dans la salle à manger pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Trowa, assis à sa droite, lui demanda à quoi était dû son retard.

- Courte nuit.

Barton observa Wuffei, qui arrivait, avec un regard des plus suggestif avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Pas pour ça, j'ai eu une insomnie, abruti !

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Justement, alors n'imagine pas des choses improbables.

Trowa haussa une épaule tandis que le guide leur expliquait le programme de la journée.

En premier lieu, ils visiteraient les sous-sols, ce qui leur prendrait largement la matinée, ensuite, ils iraient visiter le village pour finalement faire une petite balade dans la forêt avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Personne n'avait vraiment envie de visiter les sous-sols à huit heures du matin mais ils le firent sans broncher, n'ayant pas tellement le choix de toute façon.

Pour s'y rendre, ils durent descendre un escalier en colimaçon, étroit et glissant, qui s'enfonçait à plus de vingt mètres en dessous du sol. Après quoi, ils arrivèrent dans un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs à peine éclairé par des torches accrochées au mur tous les huit à dix mètres.

Il faisait froid et humide, ça sentait le moisis et le bruit de leur pas résonnait. Plus fantomatique c'était compliqué.

Le groupe prenait un virage à droite et Heero, qui fermait la marche, fut retenu en arrière par une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne crie. Il pouvait sentir une respiration dans son cou et un corps musclé contre son dos. Lorsque les pas ne furent plus qu'un murmure, un rire cristallin retentit à son oreille. Soulagé, il se détendit et Duo pu le lâcher.

- Pourquoi surgis-tu toujours sans prévenir ? Râla le brun en se retournant face à lui.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te crie « attention j'arrive » ?

- Non mais tu m'as fait peur…

- Oh pardon.

Un sourire narquois était à présent empreint sur le visage du natté. Heero croisa les bras et lâcha :

- Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner je suppose ?

- Non… même pas… je viens juste t'épargné la visite d'une série de couloir et de cul de sac sans importance.

- Trop aimable.

Sans un mot, Duo le prit par la main et lui fit reprendre le chemin inverse. Ils montèrent les escaliers, traversèrent le grand hall, le petit, la salle à manger et se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'Heero avait tentée d'ouvrir. Duo sortit une clef de sa poche et déverrouilla cette dernière. Elle donnait sur un grand escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'à une salle circulaire. Sur la droite, il y avait une grande bibliothèque qui tenait compagnie à un canapé en cuir noir, sur la gauche, un piano à queue. Au centre, un grand tapis trônait, épais et moelleux, sur lequel Duo se laissa tomber à plat ventre. La pièce était à peine éclairée par quelques torches et une ou deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin de la propriété.

Heero, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, se laissa tomber à coté de Duo. Le brun le fit rouler sur le dos et s'assit à cheval par-dessus lui avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser doux qui ne tarda pas à devenir sauvage tandis que leurs mains se faisaient aventureuses.

Si les mains de Duo passaient sous le t-shirt de Heero pour le caresser longuement sur les hanches et le dos, le brun lui, essayait de défaire la ceinture du natté.

Ce dernier l'arrêta d'ailleurs avec une rapidité déconcertante.

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

Un silence accueillit sa question. Après une minute sans rien dire, Heero eut une soudaine révélation et un grand sourire.

- Attends… me dis pas que t'as jamais…

- Pas avec un mec.

- Détends-toi. Murmura Heero en embrassant à nouveau le natté.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5: révélations

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HYDM

**CHAPITRE CINQ: révélation**

Heero avait rejoint le groupe pour le déjeuner et il s'était drôlement fait engueuler par le guide et les autres qui avaient dû le chercher dans tout le sous-sol sans résultat.

Il cherche rapidement une excuse, en disant qu'il était parti aux toilettes. L'excuse qui ne convainquit personne même s'ils s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Son air renfrogné y était pour beaucoup.

Le brun était un peu triste de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps avec Duo à qui il avait fait l'amour. Le natté l'avait obligé à rejoindre le groupe pour ne pas les inquiéter plus, lui ayant entendu les cris des autres personnes.

Tout en mangeant, le guide leur parlait de la sortie au village mais Heero n'écoutait que distraitement.

Yuy soupira pour l'énième fois. Ils avaient dû faire des groupes de quatre et il s'était retrouvé avec Wuffei et ses deux tortionnaires, à savoir, Trowa et Quatre. Winner s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'il voyait et Wuffei ne le lâchait pas du regard de peur de le perdre à nouveau ce qui était extrêmement agaçant.

Certes, le village était magnifique avec ses petites maisons en briques beiges aux fenêtres égayées par des géraniums, avec sa fine couche de neige sur ses cours pavés. Certes les stands des marchands étaient colorés et donnaient envie de tout acheter mais dieu qu'il s'ennuyait.

Alors que Quatre s'arrêtait devant un énième stand, blablatait sur l'art ancien, le regard d'Heero fut aimanté vers une ruelle ou appuyé bras croisé contre un mur, capuche rabattue jusque sur les yeux, Duo attendait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Voyant Heero s'éloigner, Wuffei le rattrapa et demanda :

- Où vas-tu ? Tu disparais sans arrêt.

- Oh ça va, laisse-moi je vais vous retrouver plus loin !

- Tu restes avec nous.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me donne des ordres Wuffei ! Tu n'es pas ma baby-sitter !

Le noiraud le lâcha, étonné par cette soudaine agressivité et le laissa partir. Il le vit tourner dans la ruelle et disparaître dans l'ombre.

Duo attendit un moment et finit par le suivre entre les maisons jusque vers une autre cour pavée au personne ne fit attention à eux.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'attends ? Demanda le brun.

- Non pas tellement. J'attendais juste la bonne occasion pour que tu me vois.

Heero sourit.

- C'était qui cet homme ? Demanda finalement Duo après quelques minutes de silence.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Il y a des chances… Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais faire l'amour avec toi si je n'avais pas un attachement particulier pour toi ?

Heero haussa une épaule et lui prit la main.

- T'as raison l'ancêtre, les sentiments c'est important !

Duo ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Non, jamais le natté ne s'était attaché à une victime. Et même, en 175 ans de vie il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne, il s'était habitué à la solitude et n'avait plus prêté attention à rien. Mais Heero avait été une révélation. Quand il l'avait vu dans cette rue, cette nuit là, il s'était senti obligé de ne pas le tuer et de le revoir. Il s'était senti attiré par lui dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Son expression surtout l'avait marqué sur le moment. Là où tous les autres le regardaient avec effroi et hurlaient à la mort, lui l'avait regardé avec fascination comme s'il avait été envoûté.

Il était bien là, avec lui, main dans la main à marcher dans les rues du village tel un couple. Pourtant, quelque chose le tracassait et Heero le sentait.

- Dis-moi…

Le natté se tourna vers lui, étonné.

- Dire quoi ?

- Ce qui te tourne dans la tête… dis-moi.

- Non je me disais juste que… dans trois jours à peine tu pars…

- Je reviendrais.

- Et que tu ne seras pas éternel alors que je ne devrais pas m'attacher à toi.

Il s'en voulut sur le coup d'être aussi égoïste et de penser qu'à la douleur qu'il allait ressentir quand Heero partirait, sans se soucier de celle qui lui causait en lui disant ça.

Il y eut un moment où le temps sembla s'être arrêter et Heero baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il avait peur de trop comprendre la situation, peur de ce qui allait se passer si là il retrouvait les autres, peur que ses craintes soudaines soient confirmées dès qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble…

Lentement, il lâcha la main de Duo et s'éloigna. Autant le faire tout de suite, autant ne pas souffrir d'avantage en s'attachant trop, en se créant l'illusion qu'ils pourraient former un couple. Autant tout laisser tomber maintenant et facilité ainsi la tâche au natté.

Duo ne le retint pas, d'abord parce qu'il avait été trop surpris pour réagir, ensuite parce qu'il fut étonné de sentir glisser lentement quelque chose de froid le long de sa joue et qu'il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il pleurait.

Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, il voulait le rattraper mais il était comme cloué au sol, paralysé par… quoi ? La peur d'être rejeté sans aucun doute.

Wuffei sursauta en sentant une main se glisser dans la sienne, froide. Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard d'Heero, rougi par les larmes contenues.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de réconfort.

Wuffei ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et serra la main dans la sienne avec un grand sourire.

Quand Quatre s'arrêta à un autre stand, il se tourna totalement vers le brun et le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire, trop blessé pour réfléchir ou encore pour se dire qu'il ne devrait pas profiter ainsi de Wuffei pour se consoler.

Il aimait Duo mais n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? N'était-ce pas mieux s'ils se séparaient maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… trop tard pour quoi au juste ? Les pensées de Yuy étaient confuses, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser à part qu'il voulait retrouver Duo, se jeter à son cou et ne plus le lâcher, ne plus s'éloigner de lui, ne plus le laisser disparaître. Et Wuffei qui le serrait contre lui comme s'il pensait que Heero avait changé d'avis et avait décidé qu'ils seraient un couple. Tout ça lui donnait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de fuir, de vomir …

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6: une solution

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HYDM

**CHAPITRE SIX : une solution**

Il était plus de minuit, la neige avait cessé de tomber depuis un moment et Heero s'était endormi dans les bras de Wuffei qui n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés et assis sur la barrière du balcon, Duo l'observait dormir, un éclat douloureux dans ses prunelles violines.

Si la neige avait cessé, le froid persistait et il faisait des petits nuages lorsqu'il expirait.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une chemise noire également et d'un long manteau en cuir de la même couleur tout comme ses bottes.

Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait pas même un brin d'air pour faire murmurer le feuillage des arbres, rien. Un peu comme si la nature s'était éteinte.

Du coup, il sursauta, manquant de tomber de la barrière, lorsqu'il entendit une voix lui demander s'il faisait une insomnie.

Sur le balcon d'à coté, un jeune homme était accoudé à la barrière, grand, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama et d'un pull en laine, les cheveux bruns en bataille, une mèche cachant de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude scintillant.

Le nouvel arrivant expira lentement la fumée de sa cigarette et tourna la tête vers Duo.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Heero aimerait être observé dans son sommeil…

- Je n'en suis pas certain non plus. Murmura le natté en se relevant.

Il traversa le balcon et s'apprêta à sauter par-dessus la barrière pour descendre lorsqu'il entendit :

- Il vous aime, vous savez…

Trowa était à présent tourné totalement face à lui, appuyé à la barrière qui séparait les deux balcons.

- Il a eu le coup de foudre… et vous l'avez blessé cet après-midi.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

- C'est mon meilleur ami… il me parle sans arrêt de vous.

- Et alors ? Regarde-le, il a l'air triste là ?

Trowa enjamba la barrière et s'arrêta devant la grande fenêtre.

- Vous voyez quoi ?

- Un futur couple. Lâcha tristement Duo.

- Non. Moi je vous un garçon tourmenté qui essaie de noyer sa douleur dans des bras aimants…

- Si tu le dis.

Trowa tira longuement sur sa cigarette et retourna s'accouder à la barrière avant d'expirer et de lâcher :

- Vous ne pouvez plus être humain mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de devenir immortel ?

Il balança son mégot et retourna sur son balcon.

- Bonne nuit, duc Maxwell. Dit Trowa en ayant reconnus la personne sur le tableau.

Les deux jours suivants, Heero ne vit pas Duo et ne vit pas non plus grand-chose d'autre. Les sorties avaient été en partie annulées à cause de la neige et il n'avait, du coup, que très peu quitté sa chambre. Wuffei, même s'il ne savait pas à quoi était du ce rapprochement soudain, était heureux de la situation.

Certes ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, mais le simple fait de pouvoir le tenir serrer contre lui le rendait heureux.

C'était l'avant dernier jour et Heero prenait sa douche. L'écriteau avec écrit « occupé » était largement visible sur la porte aussi il sursauta en entendant cette dernière s'ouvrir et se fermer alors qu'il prenait une douche.

-Wu ? C'est toi ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse il soupira et lâcha :

- Si c'est toi, sort. J'aimerai être seul.

Un silence accueillit sa remarque et il finit par se dire qu'il avait rêvé et qu'à aucun moment la porte ne s'était ouverte ou fermée. Il finit de se laver et sortit de la cabine de douche en retenant un cri de surprise. Devant lui, appuyé contre le lavabo, Duo lui tendait une serviette qu'il prit brusquement pour se l'attacher à la taille. Il n'osait pas le regarder par peur de comprendre ce qu'il pourrait lire dans son regard.

Le natté l'observait se frotter énergiquement les cheveux avec une autre serviette, attendant qu'il soit un minimum vêtu pour pouvoir lui parler sans que ses yeux ne glissent sur son torse et ses abdos parfaitement musclés, sur sa peau hâlée, recouverte de fines gouttelettes d'eau.

Une fois que le brun avait enfilé boxer et t-shirt, Duo le prit par le menton, le forçant à lever la tête.

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler.

- Je t'écoute…

Heero avait le regard fuyant, il ne voulait vraiment pas le poser sur les yeux améthyste de son vis-à-vis par peur de défaillir, envoûté par ce regard presque animal. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas au magnétisme du vampire.

- Je m'étais habitué à la solitude et je concevais très bien ma vie sans avoir personne à mes cotées. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré c'est différent.

Heero se risqua à lever les yeux. Duo avait le regard empreint de tristesse et de… peur ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi et… on peut vivre notre relation, au jour le jour… et au pire des cas… si tu veux bien, que t'es d'accord, je peux toujours…

- Tu peux toujours quoi ? Demanda Heero le regard soudain rempli d'espoir.

- Te faire rester avec moi…

La main d'Heero rafraîchie par une douche presque froide passa sur le visage de Duo à la peau diaphane. La peau du natté était fraîche, elle l'était depuis qu'il était vampire et Heero aimait bien, chaque fois qu'une main de Duo l'effleurait, le touchait, il frissonnait. Le visage du brun se rapprocha et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7: départ pour le retour

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

**CHAPITRE SEPT : départ pour le retour**

Heero avait bouclé son sac, prêt à partir… enfin presque…

De l'autre coté de la chambre, Wuffei finissait de s'habiller. Il était vexé que, d'un coup, Heero n'en avait de nouveau plus rien à faire de lui.

Le brun n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer sur son comportement en disant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire là-dessus de toute manière.

Dehors, il neigeait à nouveau et la traversée de la forêt n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir pour le groupe qui devait absolument passer par là pour retrouver le car qui les ramènerait chez eux.

Heero regarda par la fenêtre et sourit en voyant Duo assit sur la barrière. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui fit signe de descendre.

- Je reviens. Lança Heero à Wuffei qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le brun sortit de la pièce et traversa le couloir, le bruit de ses bottes claquant sur le sol résonnant entre les murs, avant de dévaler les escaliers et de ses jeter dans les bras du natté qui l'attendait déjà dans le hall. Heero l'embrassa.

- Alors ? Tu es prêt à partir ? Demanda Duo en dégageant doucement une mèche qui barrait les yeux de son amant.

- Oui maintenant que je t'ai dit au revoir…

- Tu appelles ça un au revoir ? S'indigna le natté en éloignant Heero de lui.

- C'est pas comme si on se quittait longtemps… on se revoit demain soir.

- C'est vrai… mais tu peux quand même me dire au revoir un peu mieux que ça.

- C'est quoi cette lueur perverse que je lis dans ton regard… non pas maintenant j'ai pas encore mangé !

Duo sourit et Heero, tout en râlant, pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui laisser libre accès à son cou. Après tout, le natté pouvait bien en profiter une dernière fois, après il ne serait plus humain. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Duo gémit de plaisir en sentant le liquide chaud se déverser dans sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir cette chaleur envahir tout son corps, de haut en bas, ce goût métallique et fruité lui faire tourner la tête. Il avala dans un soupir de bien-être. Heero frissonna, chatouillé par une mèche de cheveux de Duo, excité par la situation. Mais était-ce le bon endroit pour avoir envie de faire l'amour ? Il s'en fichait, le manoir était vide hormis les autres qui étaient tous dans leur chambre à faire leurs sacs pour partir. Presque inconsciemment, ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de Duo, le contact avec sa peau diaphane lui arracha à nouveau des frissons qui, cette fois, ne passèrent pas inaperçus et qui firent sourire Duo. Les mains du natté, qui étaient glissées dans les cheveux de son amant, glissèrent dans son dos, sur ses fesses qu'il caressa sensuellement.

Non, ce n'était pas le bon endroit mais l'interdit était excitant et le fait qu'ils puissent être vus encore plus.

Cependant, alors que les mains d'Heero descendaient de plus en plus bas, Duo fit un pas en arrière, détachant le brun de lui. Leurs regards étaient voilés par le désir.

- Les autres risques d'arriver et je suis censé être mort. Chuchota le natté avec un sourire.

- Rabat joie… A demain !

Heero l'embrassa une dernière fois et couru à l'étage, où Wuffei avait enfin fini de faire son sac. Duo le suivi du regard avec un sourire idiot.

Oui, il était temps pour le groupe de partir, de quitter ce manoir, de retourner à la vie active.

Le groupe partit dix minutes plus tard, la traversée de la forêt fut longue, humide et froide et ils furent bien content de monter dans le car qui avait le chauffage monté à fond. Heero s'assit tout au fond, les yeux rivés par la fenêtre, il regardait tristement le paysage. Il ne voulait pas quitter le manoir qui, finalement, lui avait permis de revoir Duo, de l'aimer, d'être avec lui. Ce qui était sûr c'était qu'il se souviendrait de ce séjour, pas comme une sortie stupide mais plutôt comme la sortie qui lui aura fait rencontrer l'amour de sa vie.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

La question venait de Trowa qui s'était assis à coté de lui. Le brun lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

- Je vais être vampirisé.

- T'as peur ?

- Un peu…

Le voyage de retour se passa dans le plus grand calme. Wuffei était triste, il avait espéré un net rapprochement entre Heero et lui mais celui-ci avait été de très courte durée. Quant à Quatre, il était plutôt satisfait de ce petit séjour et surtout, heureux d'avoir pu faire sortir Heero de son appartement. Personne ne se plaignait de ce voyage finalement, sauf peut-être Duo qui ne supportait pas d'avoir plein de gens dans son manoir.

Demain soir, il irait voir Heero chez lui et il le ferait devenir vampire pour l'éternité… ils allaient ainsi pouvoir rester ensemble, ne pas être séparé par la mort ni rien d'autre. Il avait trouvé l'amour, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Rien. Il était heureux, c'était le plus important. Allongé sur le tapis, il se rappela comment Heero lui avait fait l'amour… ça avait été à la fois tendre et sauvage, il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort dans toute sa vie, ça avait été un moment incroyable et rien que d'y penser, il était parcouru de frissons.

Heero sortait de sa douche, une serviette attachée à la taille, une autre autour du cou. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand une ombre le fit sursauter et crier de surprise.

- Mais préviens quand t'arrive !

Duo éclata de rire et se décolla d'un coup de botte du mur auquel il était adossé. Il alla prendre Heero par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

- Bien sûr que si imbécile mais t'aurais pu me dire que t'étais là au lieu de me faire frôler la crise cardiaque.

- Oh… tu veux que je me fasse pardonner ?

- T'as plutôt intérêt, oui !

Duo lui sourit, une lueur de désir dans les yeux, et l'embrassa avec sensualité, ses mains parcourrant déjà son corps, le caressant, l'excitant.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8: vampirisation

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

Note : réponse aux reviews :

Yuy : merci beaucoup =)

**CHAPITRE HUIT : vampirisation**

Ils se fixaient depuis un moment déjà, chacun à un bout de la pièce. L'un avec un regard déterminé, l'autre avec un regard méfiant.

D'un coté, Heero qui attendait, bras croisés, sur de lui et déterminé, vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt noir.

De l'autre, Duo, un sourcil haussé, qui l'observait, alors qu'il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise blanche.

- Je suis sûr je te dis ! Répéta Heero pour l'énième fois.

Duo croisa les bras et lâcha :

- Tu vas avoir mal… je ne plaisante pas, tu n'es pas en mesure de t'imaginer … Tu risques de ne pas pouvoir bouger pendant deux jours…

- Je prends le risque… fallait pas me le proposer si c'est pour te défiler… Duo… s'il te plait.

Le natté finit par accepter et s'approcha de Heero. Il lui passa une main sur la joue et s'amusa avec une mèche de ses cheveux, leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre. Heero était confiant, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs. Il embrassa le natté et se serra contre lui, profitant de ce moment de tendresse qu'il n'aurait pas avant d'être devenu un vampire, soit dans deux jours.

Duo l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau, lui caressa les hanches avec douceur, lui embrassa le cou et murmura :

- Détends-toi le plus possible…

Heero inspira et expira profondément avant de détendre tous ses muscles au maximum et hocha la tête. Pour ne pas essayer d'imaginer la douleur qu'il allait ressentir, il s'amusa avec la tresse de Duo tout en fixant le plafond blanc. Il sentit les canines de Duo se planter dans la chaire tendre de son cou, aspirer du sang et un liquide se répandre au niveau de son cou.

C'était bizarrement chaud et ça parcourait chacune de ses veines, petit à petit, dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, c'était juste… étrange. Il se sentait bizarre, avec l'impression de planer. Il vit Duo se redresser au-dessus de lui et lui sourire tendrement.

- Ca va aller… tu verras…

- Ca fait pas mal…

- Pas tout de suite. Murmura le natté en l'embrassant chastement. Je vais rester avec toi… mais maintenant que le processus est en route, on ne va pas pouvoir faire chemin arrière… faut que tu sois fort… pour moi, pour nous… je t'aime

Heero entendit à peine les trois derniers mots, il se sentait planer ailleurs. Il avait l'impression d'être en apesanteur, loin de tout, seul sur son petit nuage… il avait surtout l'impression de s'être défoncé avec un joint ou de la drogue. Il était un peu à coté de la plaque…

Duo voyait que ses yeux devenaient vitreux, qu'il était parti, loin et il lui prit la main. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il allait devoir supporter de le voir souffrir deux jours, devoir supporter d'entendre ses cris de souffrance, le voir se tordre de douleur.

- Je vais aussi essayer d'être fort pour nous deux… pour toi… murmura-t-il conscient qu'Heero ne l'entendait pas.

La chaleur persistait dans chacune des veines du brun, il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa tête, il entendait son sang pulser dans ses veines. Il ne voyait pas vraiment… c'était comme si Duo et toute la pièce était derrière un voile. Il avait chaud et il frissonnait. Soudain, vers son cou, la chaleur fut remplacée par un grand froid et une douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui trancher la gorge et ça, c'était vraiment désagréable. La douleur descendait dans chacune de ses veines, remontait vers son cœur, le tiraillait, c'était un véritable poison qui était en train de le détruire. Même si pour le moment c'était supportable, il savait que ça serait pire et qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Duo savait qu'il commençait à avoir mal en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Il lui serra la main un peu plus fort pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là, qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber qu'il le soutiendrait jusqu'à bout.

Au bout d'une demi-journée, la douleur se fit un peu plus présente et Heero était crispé, allongé sur le coté, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine. Il se tenait le ventre.

Duo se mordit la lèvre, c'était dur de la voir comme ça. Le brun commençait à transpirer et ses cheveux se collaient sur son front. Tendrement, le natté lui enleva une mèche et lui essuya le front avec une serviette qu'il était allé chercher. Il lui fit un bisou sur la tempe et s'accroupit à coté du lit.

Heero se sentait mal, il voulait mourir. Il avait froid, il transpirait et la douleur était de plus en plus forte. Si d'abord elle était ciblée au niveau de son cou et de son ventre, maintenant elle était au niveau de son cœur. Et plus il se crispait, plus il avait mal mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, il avait beau essayer, il n'y parvenait pas.

Au début de la nuit, il commençait à gémir sous la douleur. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et Duo, toujours a son chevet pleurait de le voir souffrir ainsi et priait pour que ce soit vite fini… pourtant il savait qu'il restait encore vingt-quatre heure. C'était déjà trop. Il lui essuya le front et lui prit la main. Il lui chuchotait des phrases qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens et qui se voulait rassurante.

Il n'était plus trop sûr de savoir pour qui il parlait, c'était peut-être pour Heero ou pour lui. Il grimaça lorsque Heero planta ses ongles dans sa main, crispé par la douleur qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

Les yeux fermés fortement, les sourcils froncés, allongé sur le coté, Heero mordait l'oreiller. Un cri remonta le long de sa gorge, étouffé par le coussin.

- Ca va aller mon ange… tu vas survivre… courage. Murmura le natté.

Heero ouvrit les yeux au prix d'un grand effort et croisa le regard de Duo, ce dernier remarqua que celui de son vis-à-vis était éclatant de douleur.

Surmontant sa douleur, Heero leva le bras pour lui passer une main sur la joue, la glissant sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

Duo se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse, essayant de lui transmettre du courage.

A ce contact, Heero se détendit et la douleur lui parut un peu plus surmontable. Remarquant ça, Duo s'allongea à ses cotés et l'attira contre lui, le gardant dans ses bras, l'embrassant de temps en temps pour le rassurer.

Au niveau du cou, la peau d'Heero devenait diaphane.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9: habituestoi

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

**CHAPITRE NEUF : habitue-toi**

Il était tard, peut-être minuit passé. Il neigeait à gros flocons, la ville était sous une couche d'une trentaine de centimètres et les habitants préféraient rester chez eux au chaud sous la couette ou devant un feu de cheminée.

Heero et Duo marchaient côte à côte dans les rues désertes. Le bruit de leurs pas étouffés par la neige. Ils étaient élégants et fascinants.

D'un coté, Duo, ses longs cheveux châtains clair nattés, ses yeux améthyste souligné de khôl, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir rentré dans ses bottes, d'une chemise de la même et couleur et d'un long manteau en cuir, noir également.

De l'autre, Heero, vêtu de la même façon que son amant, sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête, plongeant ses yeux cobalt dans l'ombre.

Ils chassaient même si ce n'était pas vital, ils aimaient le sang même s'il ne contribuait pas a leur survie.

Heero au départ avait trouvé ça assez spécial comme goût et tout ce que Duo avait trouvé a dire était : « Habitue-toi ». C'était sa phrase depuis que Heero était un vampire. Pour plein de chose… comme le fait qu'il ne ressentait ni la faim, ni la fatigue… il avait trouvé ça vraiment étrange et toujours Duo lui avait répondu : « Habitue-toi »

Il avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de sa transformation… les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été les pires.

La douleur l'avait déchiré. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les membres, qu'on l'écrasait dans un étau et le plus bizarre c'était que cette douleur venait de l'intérieur, de ses veines, ses organes…

C'était passé dans la soirée aussi vite que c'était arrivé et il s'était juste senti fatigué, il avait dormi toute la nuit. La dernière fois qu'il allait dormir.

En se levant le lendemain matin, il s'était senti en plein forme et s'était levé. Il avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir et avait été fasciné…

Il s'était trouvé beau. Ses yeux cobalt ressortaient parfaitement sur sa peau diaphane et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage.

Il n'avait eu, ni faim, ni soif! Il était juste aller se laver et puis il était allé retrouver Duo qui regardait la télé.

Il l'avait alors longuement embrassé et remercié d'avoir été là, de l'avoir autorisé à rester près de lui et de l'aimer. Ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour et Heero n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir avoir autant de sensation en même temps. C'était… magnifique.

Et ce soir, ils se baladaient dans les rues désertes de la ville à la recherche d'une éventuelle proie. Ils marchaient, deux vampires, deux êtres différents, deux amants.

Lors de sa première chasse, Heero n'avait pas eu de mal à trouver une proie, souvent il était aborder par des filles ou des mecs qui le trouvaient absolument irrésistible mais alors là, il avait suffit d'un regard. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été vampire toute sa vie, juste que le goût du sang l'avait surpris et il avait demandé à Duo ce que le sien avait eu de particulier.

- Tu étais fruité. Avait-il répondu.

Partout où ils allaient, les gens les regardaient tels deux apollons. Des dieux sur terre, deux êtres qui rendraient gay l'homme le plus hétéro du monde.

Et Heero était fier de marcher au coté de Duo, fier que les gens regardent son amant, fier de se dire qu'il avait un compagnon envoûtant, de savoir que les gens le jalousaient.

Ils avaient belles allures, ils étaient élégants, et avaient une démarche féline. Leurs regards étaient hypnotiques, ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un animal.

Les gens les prenaient pour de simple gothique, loin de se douter que sous leurs sourires charmeurs se cachent deux crocs meurtrières.

Ils ne craignaient pas de sortir le jour, le soleil ne les tuait pas, il leur faisait juste mal aux yeux quand il était trop fort.

Heero aimait bien cette vie là et il était heureux de la partageait avec celui qu'il trouvait être l'homme le plus parfait du monde.

Duo trouvait que le brun était encore plus beau en vampire, il avait cet éclat dans le regard. Un éclat qui lui rappelait combien il l'aimait.

Après plusieurs heures de marche sans croiser le chemin de personne, ils s'étaient rentrés.

Heero était sous la douche et il repensait à la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

_Flash back :_

_Heero, après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, se laissa tomber à coté de Duo. Il le fit rouler sur le dos et s'assit __à__ cheval par-dessus lui avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser doux qui ne tarda pas __à__ devenir sauvage tandis que leurs mains se __faisaient__ aventureuses._

_Si les mains de Duo passaient sous le t-shirt de Heero pour le caresser longuement sur les hanche__s__ et le dos, le brun lui, essayait de défaire la ceinture du natté._

_Ce dernier l'arrêta d'ailleurs avec une rapidité déconcertante._

_- Attends !_

_- Quoi ?_

_Un silence accueilli__t__ sa question. Après une minute sans rien dire, Heero eut une soudaine révélation et un grand sourire._

_- Attends… me dit pas que t'as jamais…_

_- Pas avec un __homme__._

_- Détends-toi. Murmura Heero en embrassant __à__ nouveau le natté._

_Duo essaya de respirer lentement pour se détendre mais c'était plutôt difficile avec Heero par-dessus lui. Ce dernier lui caressait tendrement les hanches, lui mordillant le cou, effleurant chaque parcelle de sa peau du bout des doigts. Il captura __à__ nouveau ses lèvres avant de lui retirer sa chemise rouge. Duo laissait faire, après tout, Heero savait ce qu'il faisait. Le natté lui caressait le dos, les fesses, remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux bruns en bataille, glissant ses doigts entre __ceux-ci__, les agrippant t__a__ndis que la langue de Yuy descendait le long de son ventre pour arrêter sa course sur l'élastique de son boxer. Heero se redressa et détacha la ceinture de son futur amant ainsi que le bouton et la fermeture éclaire de son jean. Avec sensualité, il le fit glisser et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avec un petit sourire, il se pencha sur Duo et murmura une deuxième fois :_

_- Détends-toi._

_Le natté relâcha tou__s__ ses muscles et attendit la suite des événements. Il ne retint pas un gémissement lorsque la main d'Heero se saisit de sa virilité bien dressée. Ce dernier entama un va et vient régulier et lent d'une main, baissant le boxer de l'autre. Il glissa trois doigts dans sa bouche, les enduisant de salive afin de préparer le natté. Voyant le geste d'Heero, Duo ne fut plus vraiment rassurer. Il se crispa quand un doigt se glissa dans son intimité mais il ne ressentit pas de douleur, juste une gêne vite oubli__ée__ et remplacé__e__ par le plaisir que __procuraient__ les caresses d'Heero sur son sexe. Le deuxième doigt fut légèrement douloureux mais ça passa rapidement. Le troisième doigt lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et il se crispa. Heero l'embrassa essayant de le détendre, de le mettre en confiance. Quand __à__ nouveau, les gémissements de plaisir de Duo envahirent la pièce, il retira ses doigts. Il détacha son jean, le baissant en même temps que son boxer. Les mains du châtain étaient posées dans le dos d'Heero qui le pénétra avec un maximum de douceur. Les ongles de Duo dans sa peau lui arrachèrent un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir. Le natté avait mal. Il essaya de se détendre et la douleur s'atténuait à mesure qu'il relâcha ses muscles. Il incita Heero __à__ faire des va et vient, d'un coup de bassin. Le brun ne se fit pas pri__er__ et commença des __aller-retour__ régulier__s__, adaptant le même rythme sur le sexe du natté. Leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce._

_Duo était perdu dans un tourbillon de sensation. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel plaisir._

_- Continue. Gémi__t__ Heero._

_Surpris, Duo ne compri__t__ pas tout de suite puis il fit glisser ses ongles le long du dos d'Heero, le faisant frissonner. Certes ce n'était pas la même sensation que quand il se faisait mordre mais c'était une douleur tout aussi excitante._

_Heero accéléra le rythme, redoublant ses coups de reins, les faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase dans un dernier crie de plaisir._

_Le brun se retira et s'écroula sur Duo, lui volant un baiser._

_Fin du flash back_

D'y repenser, Heero était excité. Le natté était affalé devant la télé et le brun, qui sortait de la douche, se planta devant lui, à peine vêtu d'une serviette.

- Duo ?

- EH ! Pousse toi je vois plus rien. S'écria Duo.

- C'est le but…

Heero sourit et s'approcha d'une démarche féline du canapé et passant un genou de chaque coté des cuisses de Duo, s'assit à cheval sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec sensualité, leurs langues se caressant. Les mains d'Heero se faisaient aventureuses, se glissant sous la chemise de son amant, lui caressant les hanches, le torse. Duo sourit, Heero était littéralement en train de l'allumer.

- 'ro ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est pas tellement un endroit adapté ?

- Déplace-toi, je t'en prie.

En souriant, le natté se redressa, passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Heero et le souleva sans peine. Il marcha jusque dans le couloir et s'arrêta pour plaquer le brun contre le mur et l'embrasser avec passion. Les mains d'Heero se perdaient dans ses cheveux, leurs regards étaient voilés par le désir et les mouvements de bassin du brun créaient un frottement entre eux, les excitant d'avantage.

Duo n'était pas sûr qu'ils arriveraient jusqu'à la chambre, il se retenait déjà difficilement de ne pas défaire la serviette qu'Heero avait autour de la taille.

Cependant, le brun prit les choses en mains. Il se laissa glisser par terre et passa ses bras autour du cou du natté pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- J'ai envie de toi, là maintenant… tout de suite.

Sa voix, grave et sensuelle fit frissonner Maxwell qui le repoussa contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Heero se chargea de défaire sa ceinture et son jean et de le lui retirer. Non le milieu du couloir n'était pas un endroit plus approprié que le salon mais ils n'étaient plus capables de faire un pas. Heero fut retourné sans ménagement et plaqué face au mur ou duo le pénétra d'un coup de rein lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Ils s'accordaient à la perfection, leurs mouvements étaient aussi parfaitement coordonnés. Heero plaignit les voisins qui devaient sûrement très nettement entendre leurs gémissements.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10: pour l'éternité

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

**CHAPITRE DIX : pour l'éternité**

Heero s'était très bien habitué à sa vie en tant que vampire, il était heureux, comblé et il se sentait entier… lorsqu'il était humain, il avait toujours un vide au fond de lui, comme une absence de quelque chose dont il aurait été incapable de mettre un nom dessus et depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, ce vide avait disparu.

Un son mélodieux tira Heero de son sommeil. Même si dormir ne contribuait pas à sa survie, il aimait le faire, surtout entre les bras de Duo après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

On était au beau milieu du mois de mai et il faisait grand soleil dehors. Les oiseaux chantaient et les fleurs dégageaient d'agréables senteurs sucrées qui parvenaient jusqu'à Heero par la fenêtre largement ouverte de la chambre. Un courant d'air frais le fit frissonner et il ouvrit les yeux.

Il chercha Duo du regard et, ne le voyant pas, se leva. Pour commencer, il descendit à la cuisine et ne le trouvant pas, il chercha dans chaque pièce du manoir. Ils avaient décidé de vivre au château du Duc Maxwell, car au goût du natté l'appartement d'Heero était trop petit. Selon le brun, Duo se plaignait beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.

Ne le trouvant nulle part, ni dans aucune chambre, ni même dans son repère secret, à savoir la tour où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, il sortit dans le jardin. Il traversa la pelouse pour contourner le manoir et le trouva à genoux par terre devant un massif de rose blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

Duo sursauta et lâcha un juron.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Râla le natté.

- Pour une fois… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Un bouquet, ça se voit non ?

Heero ne répondit pas et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je vais en ville avec Quatre, si tu veux je peux demander à Trowa de venir te tenir compagnie ?

Trowa et Duo n'étaient pas vraiment devenu des amis, mais quand ils sortaient manger tous les quatre ensemble, ils discutaient longuement de tout et de rien.

Heero avait gardé contact avec ses amis parce qu'il les appréciait trop pour songer à les rayer de sa vie uniquement parce qu'il était devenu immortel.

Il continuait à travailler mais avait demandé à changer de bureau pour en avoir un qui était moins exposé au soleil afin qu'il ne soit pas obligé de porter des lunettes de soleil. Ce qui aurait pu paraître bizarre dans la mesure où il créait des logiciels et passait donc son temps derrière son ordinateur.

Le natté accepta, pensant qu'ainsi il pourrait lui poser une question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Trowa et Duo étaient dans le jardin, seuls, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux dans un parfait silence à peine brisé par le chant des oiseaux.

Un silence qui devenait pesant et que le natté finit par briser.

- Comment as-tu su qui j'étais ?

- Le tableau. Répondit simplement le brun.

- Et comment as-tu su que j'étais un vampire et pas simplement un descendant de la famille Maxwell ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Trowa et le regard de Duo fut attiré par… une canine étrangement pointue.

- Tu es un vampire ? S'étonna le natté.

- Une des femmes que tu as tuées, Shannon, c'était ma sœur.

- C'est pour ça que tu me méprises ?

- Je ne te méprise pas, je ne l'aimais pas… j'ai juste peur que tu ne fasses souffrir Heero.

- Je l'aime.

- Je sais. Sourit Trowa

- Et Heero… et Quatre, ils savent ?

- Non…

Duo ne put continuer son interrogatoire, car le brun et le blond étaient déjà de retour. Etonnement…

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, à parler, s'occuper du jardin. Puis le soir venu, sortirent manger dehors.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Même en temps que vampire ils pouvaient manger de la nourriture normale, comme tout humain, juste qu'ils trouvaient que ça n'avaient plus le même intérêt, ça n'avait plus ni goût, ni consistance spécifique.

Ils étaient dévisagés par les autres clients qui les trouvaient fascinant et beau.

Si ça les faisait sourire, ça gênait Quatre et Trowa.

Arrivé au dessert, Heero soupira. Il avait hâte de rentrer pour se retrouver seul avec Duo qui lui caressait la cuisse sous la table depuis un moment déjà.

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps encore il pourrait se retenir de lui sauter dessus ou de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensés, le natté retira sa main.

Contre toute attente, il se leva, fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver face au brun et posa un genou par terre.

- Heero… ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble tous les deux, on a traverser des tas de choses, on est unis par le sang et pourtant, même si on a déjà tout pour faire notre bonheur, il me manque une chose que je trouve importante. Ta main. Heero, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Yuy ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il en resta sans voix. Certes, ça faisait déjà plus de huit mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, mais ils n'avaient jamais songé au mariage… Enfin pas sérieusement et pas de cette façon. Ils avaient discuté de l'importance du mariage, un jour qu'ils regardaient un film à la télévision et que ça finissait sur un grand mariage. Heero n'était pas pour ce genre d'action, mais comprenait qu'avec la mentalité plus ancienne de Duo ce soit important pour lui. A cet instant précis, Heero réalisait que le Duc avait besoin d'un signe extérieur, plus important que le simple geste d'avoir lié son existence à la sienne pour l'éternité.

- Oui je le veux !

Duo lui passa un anneau en argent et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser qui en disait long sur leur avenir.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 11: mon histoire

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

**CHAPITRE 11 : mon histoire**

_POV Duo :_

Il y a des moments dans la vie où on est nostalgique. Moi c'est quand je t'observe dormir.

Je repense à ta peau hâlée, à ton goût, ton odeur, au bruit que faisait ton cœur quand il se mettait à battre plus vite. Je crois que quelque part je regrette ton coté humain, que je regrette de t'avoir ôté la vie, ôté la mort même si j'aime ta peau pâle qui fait si bien ressortir tes yeux d'un cobalt envoûtant et le fait qu'ainsi tu resteras avec moi pour un très long moment.

Et j'aime te regarder dormir, tu as l'air si serein et surtout, tu as ce micro sourire si adorable que tu ne fais que rarement. J'aime pouvoir t'observer longuement. Ma main glisse dans tes cheveux qui ont toujours été et qui seront toujours en bataille. Ça te donne un air sauvage et sexy. Tu soupires de bien-être et te retournes, faisant glisser le drap par terre, me permettant d'admirer ton dos pâle et musclé.

Ma bouche se pose délicatement sur ton épaule tandis que mes yeux se posent sur les cicatrices laissées par mes dents dans ton cou. Instinctivement, une de mes mains effleure mon cou. Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas gardé de marques.

Tu t'agites et t'étires avant de doucement ouvrir les yeux. Tu me regardes et fronces les sourcils, tu sens que je suis pensif.

- Dix sous pour tes pensées.

Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, hésitant. Mais tu sais que je ne te résiste pas et tu viens t'allonger sur moi, plantant ton regard dans le mien. Tu me fait un regard insistant tout en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de tes doigts.

- Je pensais à ma vie…

- Avant que tu sois un vampire ?

- Oui.

- Tu regrettes de m'avoir vampirisé ?

- Quelque fois. Mais je crois que dans le fond, je suis heureux de tout ça. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas été vampirisé, on ne se serait pas connu et si je ne t'avais pas vampirisé, tu m'aurais quitté après un certain nombre d'années…

- Raconte- moi ton histoire… s'il te plait.

J'hésite. Je veux te la raconter mais ne me verras-tu pas comme un vrai monstre après ça ? Je te serre un peu plus contre moi alors que tu poses ta tête sur mon torse.

- C'était il y a 150 ans… mais je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Mais pour que tu comprennes, je devais remonter à ma seizième année.

« Je détestais ma vie, je détestais être fils de Duc et surtout, je détestais toutes ces filles de riches qui me tournaient autour et qui rêvaient de m'avoir pour mari. Mon père organisait des banquets, avec des gens de la haute comme il les appelait. Il négociait avec eux, cherchant le plus offrant afin de m'organiser un mariage. J'avais envie de vomir de voir toutes ces filles avec leurs robes à froufrou et leurs chignons tirés à quatre épingles. Ça m'agaçait, je ne voulais pas de tout ça, de cette vie…

- Mais tu n'avais pas le choix ?

- Je subissais.

« Mon éducation m'interdisait de me plaindre ou encore de trouver l'excuse que j'étais homosexuelle même si à cette époque c'était loin d'être le cas. Les mariages arrangés, ça faisait partie de ma vie de fils de duc après tout.

Mais j'aurai tous voulus les tuer… oh bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas mais je me promis qu'un jour je me vengerai d'eux et que je leur ferai payer ce qu'ils me faisaient endurer, à savoir un enfer. Sans doute cela faisait déjà de moi un assassin…

Et puis mon père est tombé malade le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Sur son lit de mort, il me léguait son titre de Duc, son manoir et sa fortune… j'étais devenu l'héritier et quelque mois plus tard ma mère mourrait de chagrin.

« Je détestais être Duc presque autant que tout le reste. Mes portraits remplacèrent rapidement ceux de mes parents au manoir, je voulais plus les voir, plus entendre parler d'eux.

Au bout de sept ans de règne, je décidai de partir loin, de tout planter, de tout oublier. J'avais besoin d'évasion.

Je me suis exilé dans un village en pleine montagne. Un village d'une centaine d'habitants à tout cassé.

Chacun avait son histoire et personne ne posait de questions. Ils étaient accueillants et on était tous amis sans vraiment se connaître. Je passais mes soirées avec eux autour d'un bon verre puis un soir où ils étaient tous aller voir un spectacle qui ne me donnait pas envie, elle est apparue.

« Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, plaqués sur son visage pâle par la pluie, cachant légèrement ses yeux vert clair rougis par les larmes qu'elle versait. Elle était divinement belle et semblait avoir toute la misère du monde sur les épaules. Elle s'installa à une table à l'écart et je la rejoignis avec un verre que je lui donnai. Elle le vida d'une traite avant de me remercier et de se remettre à pleurer.

J'attendais, je voulais qu'elle parle, qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait mais elle me demanda de lui raconter mon histoire. Je le fis sans broncher persuadé qu'ainsi elle me raconterait la sienne.

« Je lui parlais de mon père, de mon envie de vengeance et de mon exile ici.

Elle m'écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête de temps en temps puis elle me raconta ce qui l'avait amené ici.

Elle avait aimé un homme que le temps n'avait pas épargné et elle, étant vampire ne pouvait pas le rejoindre sauf si un autre vampire la tuait.

Finalement elle me proposa un marché. Elle me donnait un moyen de me venger mais en échange je devais la tuer.

Je savais ce qu'impliquait ce marché mais j'acceptai, mon envie de vengeance était trop grande pour que je refuse.

- Et après ?

- La douleur fut atroce. Déjà, contrairement à toi, je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à ce qu'elle suce mon sang. Tu dois être maso… Et ce fut pire quand elle injecta le poison.

Deux jours en enfer je crois que c'est ce qui résume le mieux ce que j'ai ressenti.

Je tins ma parole et la tua. Si notre poison transforme les humains, il tue les vampires. Sa mort fut lente et douloureuse mais je restai près d'elle jusqu'à la fin. Ensuite, je partis me venger et quand on me déclara mort, je retournai vivre au suite tu la connais.

- Tu as tué des gens à droite à gauche pour te nourrir pendant 150 ans et un soir tu m'as rencontré.

- Exactement.

Tu m'embrasses avec tendresse.

Ce matin, c'est un matin de plus dans notre immortalité. Un matin de plus à s'aimer, un matin de plus où je suis heureux de t'avoir vampirisé pour ne pas avoir à vivre le même chagrin que cette fille.

Un matin de plus où je suis heureux de ce marché.

A suivres…

la fin après les vacances de pâques


	12. Epilogue

**Semaine avec un vampire**

Résumé : Heero fait une étrange rencontre qui va lui laisser des marques.

Sujet : vampire, amour, tentation

Couple : HY/DM

**EPILOGUE :**

_POV Trowa :_

Je n'avais pas pensé à Shannon depuis bien longtemps. 150 ans pour être précis.

Ce n'était pas que je la détestais, c'était ma sœur tout de même, mais on n'était pas non plus très proche. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis parmi les humains et je le lui reprochais…

Je savais qu'un jour elle souffrirait, seulement quand on est vampire, on ne se rend pas compte que le temps passe, et ça semble venir si vite lorsqu'un humain meurt.

C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shannon. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme, il avait trente ans à ce moment là. Elle l'aimait et rêvait de faire sa vie avec lui. Elle avait plein de projet qu'elle me racontait pendant des heures lorsqu'elle venait me voir une fois par semaine. Je lui répétais qu'elle ferait mieux de le vampiriser si elle voulait le garder avec elle mais elle refusait. Elle voulait le faire uniquement si c'était une question de vie ou de mort…. Je crois qu'elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'emprise qu'avait le temps sur cet homme…

Et les années sont passées, trente longues années qui nous ont paru, à Shannon et moi, passer aussi vite que trois semaines.

Et il est mort, elle n'a rien pu faire pour le faire revenir, rien du tout. Sa vie venait de s'envoler en une poignée de seconde. Tous ses rêves, toutes ses envies, il n'y avait plus rien. A présent elle voulait juste mourir, juste le rejoindre.

Elle m'a supplié de la tuer. Mais j'ai refusé. Parce que même si j'étais dégoûté par son attitude, c'était ma sœur et il était hors de question que je mette fin à sa vie.

Elle s'est juré de trouver quelqu'un qui accepterait.

Et elle l'a fait… je l'ai suivi ce soir là, j'étais inquiet pour elle, plus que d'habitude. Elle était allée faire un tour au village le plus proche et était entrée dans un bar. Le bar où elle et Duo ont passé ce fameux marché…

Elle était vraiment déterminée à en finir et je ne l'ai pas retenu, simplement parce que son attitude me dégoûtait et simplement parce que je savais qu'elle serait plus heureuse en le rejoignant.

Vous savez, quand un proche meurt, les humains sont capables d'attendre la fin de leurs jours pour les rejoindre mais quand on est immortel, c'est différent…

J'étais donc quelque part reconnaissant envers Duo.

Je prévois cependant d'en parler avec Quatre pour lui demander si il veut devenir vampire… je ne veux pas commettre la même faute que ma sœur.

_POV DUO :_

Alors ainsi Trowa était le frère de cette femme que j'avais tué… certes ça paraissait sans importance maintenant mais le savoir me fit repenser à cette nuit là…

Sa mort avait été tellement lente que j'avais cru pendant un moment qu'elle surmonterait la douleur malgré elle et survivrait. Peut-être même que quelque part je l'avais espéré. On a toujours un peu de regret lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un même si c'est elle qui le demande.

Le lendemain j'étais reparti dans mon manoir. Les gens attendaient pour savoir s'ils héritaient d'un peu de ma fortune… tous ces gens que mes parents m'avaient forcé à connaître, tous ses gens qui m'avaient rendu la vie impossible. Des rapaces, voila ce que c'était.

D'un coup, mon envie de vengeance me paraissait beaucoup moins criminelle.

Je suis allé chez chacun d'eux à tour de rôle, j'y allais toujours le soir. Le premier était devant la cheminée avec un livre à la main, le second prêt à se coucher, les suivants c'étaient presque la même chose…

Je les ai tous regardé droit dans les yeux avec un sourire animal, un éclat haineux dans mes iris.

Ils tremblaient tous en répétant « vous êtes morts » et je ne les contredisais pas, je me contentais de rire et de répondre « je dirais plutôt immortel ». Et ils couinaient de peur alors que j'avançais vers eux, les canines prêtes à percer leur chaire, à les vider de leur sang.

Je n'en tua aucun cependant, me contentant de boire quelque gorgé de sang chaud, les laissant seul avec leur peur, je ricanais quand certains s'oubliaient pendant que je m'abreuvais à leur sang.

Certain se sont suicider de peur de devenir des vampires. D'autres ont quitté le pays et les derniers ont essayé de raconter leurs histoires à des proches qui les ont fait enfermer en pensant qu'ils étaient devenus fous.

J'avais pris ma revanche, et je me sentais tellement mieux, chaque fois que l'écho d'un de leur malheur m'arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles, je les guettais la journée dans un coin d'ombre près de leur maison.

Peut-être que j'avais été trop cruel par rapport à ce qu'eux m'avaient fait mais entre nous, ça m'était totalement égal.

J'étais invincible, je me sentais roi… et surtout, après 150 ans, je me sentais amoureux… J'ai eu le temps d'évacuer ma colère pour ouvrir mon cœur et je n'ai jamais regretté d'être devenu un vampire, surtout maintenant. En restant humain, je n'aurai jamais connu Heero.

Fin.


End file.
